Team RJJS Universe: Pokemon Adventures of Team RJJS
by UKNE-12mark3
Summary: A female Arceus gets bored with the flow and process and decides randomizes everything by older teens into the Pokemon world hopefully they will cure her boredom while dragging a shocked creation trio into the journey. A/n:Yes I know some Pokémon are genderless but let me have some fun.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon and any other show, book, game, cartoon, animation and anime that appear in this story. And also I don't own any ost, music, references, quotes and character design that appear in this story. They belong to their rightful owners.

 **Author Note:** Another Team RJJS fanfiction and they are starting off at kanto region to kalos. SO here are their kanto starters Pokémon. Yes I know some Pokémon are genderless. But let me have some fun.

 **Character:** Ruby rose from RWBY **(During The series) (AU) (Squirtle)**

Jaune arc from RWBY **(During The series) (AU) (Charmander)**

Jack Russell from Radiata stories **(During The game) (AU) (Pikachu)**

Shinji Ikari from Evangelion **(After the third Rebuild movie) (AU) (Bulbasaur)**

 **Prologue:** The Choosing.

(Arceus's Dimension)

The legendary god of Pokémon was bored.

There she said it.

She was bored out of her mind as she watched billions and billions of twelve years old kids accomplished what most of adults could not in their life time and it was exciting at first but grow dull after a few years and with multiple of Arceus of different genders being caught along with all types of Pokémons they could get their hands on. Something has to change.

What she needed was something new?

She needed otherworlders

Probably from the age of 13-18

And definitely not from the Pokémon universe that will make things dull again.

She needed to gather the creation trio for this.

" **Palkia! Dialga!** **Giratina!"** She yelled with authority **"Get your asses over here"**

Within second the creation trio assembled in her realm.

" **What do you need of us my lady?"** Dialga said as he bowed toward their master.

She acknowledged his question with a grunt.

" **You three, what do you think of the current state of the Pokémon world."** She asked.

The answer came out of the female Giratina.

" **The world has grown dull with same thing being repeated over and over again in different regions with no signs of change."** She replied with other two agreeing to her words.

" **See!** " Arceus pointed at her hooves at Giratina. " **Even Giratina agrees with me**."

" **But my lady, what are we are going to do it**." The female Palkia said with concern.

" **Simple** " Arceus replied " **We just pick select certain individuals from other universes** "

" **Eh?** " was all that came out of the legendary creation trio.

" **You see while I pondering on this. Some hooded figure appeared in my realm and gave me a list of individuals who are compatible with my plans** " She continued bringing out the said list from thin air further shocking the trio. " **Before I could use judgement on his ass, he disappeared just leaving the list behind.** "

" **My lady** " Dialga called out recovering from the shock. " **Are you sure about this decision cause the individuals could be use Pokémon-kind for nefarious purposes.** "

Arceus replied with a shrug like motion

" **Believe me, these people are harmless and well most like question how they even got to the Pokémon world in the first place and final it is not in their personality to do so**." Arceus replied Dialga's concern.

" **And how do you know that?** " Palkia and Giratina asked with skeptical curiosity as the way Arceus talking the people like she know them from the heart.

" **I sent a four Pokémon each to spy on each individual in their dimension.** " Arceus replied without care.

" **YOU WHAT!** "Giratina yelled scaring everyone " **Arceus! I know you are the head of the specific creation trio. But you just sent four innocent Pokémon to unknown dimension where there are possibly no environmental features to enable to survive there.** "

But the time she finished her rant, three portals appeared in the realm.

All of four Pokémon turned to them.

From one of the portal came a male Bulbasaur with a skinny 14 year old who was carrying him and was dressed in an odd purple plug suit with a dead look in his eyes and a small smile as he stared at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, Report for a successful scouting." Bulbasaur said with a salute with his paw as the boy carrying him smiled faintly at his actions.

Arceus slowly turned at Giratina with a smug aura.

" **Fine! You win!** " Giratina screamed " **But this is just one person!** "

Then from the remaining portals came a black-haired with red tip female teen with a Squirtle, a blonde-haired male teen with a Charmander and a brown-haired male teen with a Pikachu. And all of the humans were playing cheerfully with the Pokémon.

The four god Pokémon stared at them with Arceus looking back at Giratina with her smug aura doubling in strength.

" **I hate you so much.** " Giratina grumbled.

 **Author Note:** The opening for this crossover with its sibling stories being made or updated with my other stories.


End file.
